Shukumei
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Descubriendo al inicio de su primer año de preparatoria que sus palabras sí habían sido escuchadas cuando ese chico de escasa presencia pero poderoso temple se presentó diciendo su nombre y prometió hacerlo el mejor jugador de Japón.


**S**_hukume__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Él lo conoció en un día cualquiera, durante una tarde donde el sol se despedía lento y repetitivo, iluminando los destellos de su adiós el rojo en sus cabellos. En cambio _él _lo conoció en una tarde amarga, llena de sentimientos mudos, de terribles mentiras y empapada por las lágrimas de una chica herida.

Para ambos fue un encuentro distinto suscitado en un mismo día.

Kagami veía un mundo colorido, de naranjas y marrones. Un balón marcando sus manos de callos que le daban gusto cuando saltaba y tocaba la canasta. Sintiendo un calor asfixiarlo a ratos por el gakuran de su uniforme.

Kuroko no veía nada, y escuchaba voces lejanas, otras fuertes, que hablaban de finales abruptos y pérdidas totales. Odiando las marcas endurecidas de sus delgadas manos porque le recordaban una tragedia que protagonizaba en silencio y que no era capaz de detener.

Taiga lo encontró pero no lo recogió. Igual que a un cachorro abandonado y al cual sabe no puede llevar a casa, pero el mismo que no deja de preocuparle.

Tetsuya no se percató de su existencia ni mucho menos de su extravío. No extendió su mano para aferrarse a la de aquel chico. No le pidió que lo salvara. Tetsuya le ignoró, al igual que a esa chispa de calor que iluminó instantes sus espaldas.

Kagami entendió un sufrimiento que no le fue contado. Sintió un dolor ajeno hincársele en el pecho y a la amargura besarle en silencio.

Kuroko se lamentó, moviéndose sin dirección. Con la vista apagada y la negrura de sus desvelos anidada debajo de sus pestañas. Soltándose de aquello que amaba, olvidando mantenerse firme, y dejándose llevar por el abismo que desde hace tiempo empezó a jalar, primero de Aomine después de Murasakibara hasta llegar a Akashi y a él.

Taiga no conoció su nombre.

Tetsuya no recordó su rostro y tampoco sus palabras.

Pero Taiga aprendió lo que en verdad importaba. Lo que esos azules y pálidos ojos le dijeron sin que su dueño hablara. Lo que esa tarde que brillaba le trajo a las canchas.

Por eso lo dijo, aunque no fueran nada. Aunque no fueran amigos. A pesar de lo raro que sonara que un desconocido lo dijera.

"¿Perteneces a algún equipo de baloncesto?"

"Algo así"

Quizás porque se imaginó con aquella terrible expresión. Siendo devorado por la apatía, sin esperanzas ni entusiasmo que lo impulsaran a continuar jugando. Perdiendo lo que más amaba.

Detestando aquello que lo mantenía despierto y horas sudando bajo el cielo soleado.

"No entiendo de que va todo esto pero _no deberías rendirte"_

Fue un consejo, tal vez una sugerencia o un capricho ajeno y extraño. Pero realmente había ansiado decirlo. Hacer que sus palabras, las mismas que se repetía a diario y con mayor insistencia en los momentos que se deprimía, llegaran hasta él. Provocaran un cambio.

Porque su curiosidad quería saber _qué _rostro en verdad tenía aquel sujeto de expresiones muertas y gastadas. Y creer que al menos le hubo ayudado a no desistir.

Taiga no supo si fue escuchado en ese momento pues Kuroko jamás respondió. Y no volvió a verlo.

No pensó en Tetsuya, excepto por el resto de aquella tarde y cuando vio resplandecer a las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación. Olvidándolo a la mitad del día siguiente cuando se dispuso a hacer retas con los chicos del vecindario.

Descubriendo al inicio de su primer año de preparatoria que sus palabras sí habían sido escuchadas cuando ese chico de escasa presencia pero poderoso temple se presentó diciendo su nombre y prometió hacerlo el mejor jugador de Japón.

Y Kuroko escaló el abismo que se lo tragó, manteniendo su apagada mirada en ese resplandor que dejara una quemadura en sus espaldas. Para tomarlo y recuperar con su brillo lo que hubo perdido.

A lado de Kagami Taiga, un desconocido que iluminaba las canchas de las calles por las tardes cuando las clases terminaban con su juego despreocupado y una sonrisa radiante que hacía que nunca olvidaras lo que más amabas.

Sin rendirte jamás.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
